Dear Mr Jesus An Abused Child's Prayer
by Tohda
Summary: (Songfiction) Sirius learns about child abuse but doesn't understand. As he grows up, he experiences that abuse. (COMPLETE) Please Review!
1. part 1

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot. 

Author's Notes: Since in the book, Sirius never had good parents, let's just pretend for now that he has. I'm making some sort of change and you'll understand about why Sirius would run away though after he's grown up quite like the event in the book. Only, this didn't start out the same way. Just read and see. 

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

**[Dear Mr. Jesus, I just had to write to you]**

A young, three-year old Sirius Black looked out the window, troubled. He saw a small bird land on a branch extending in Sirius's room. 

"Hello, little birdy…." Sirius said. "You know, I saw something really strange today. Really, really strange…."

The small bird just looked at Sirius and chirped. Then, the bird started to sing.

"Good for you," Sirius said. "You don't have to be worried about anything. I guess it must be really neat, flying and not having to worry about anything…"

Just then, another bird came and chirped at the smaller one. Then, the two flew away together.

"You're lucky, little birdy," Sirius said. "Your parents love you. I'm lucky, too. But not everyone is like the two of us…"

Sirius spotted a piece of parchment on his table. He quickly got it and found it blank. Sirius got a pen and sat down, the blank parchment in front of him. His mother once told him that everyday, all the time, there was Someone great. Someone who listens to their prayers. And his father had added that that Someone loves children the most. Sirius' father had told him to write to that Someone when he feels troubled. 

Sirius looked out the window again. Then, he started to write…

_Dear Mister…._****

**  
[Something really scared me, when I saw it on the news]**

Sirius remembered the face of the girl he saw in the Daily Prophet. He could see the bruises covering the girl's face and remembered how she looked sad, crying as she was brought to the hospital. 

It was scary and Sirius felt unhappy when he heard from his father that there were many kids being treated the same way. It wasn't fair!

"Sirius?" Mrs. Black peeped inside Sirius's room. "Dear? It's time for dinner."

"Mommy, why was the little girl crying?" Sirius asked.

"What little girl?" Mrs. Black asked, entering the room.

"The little girl in the news. Daddy said that many kids are treated that way. What way, Mommy?" Sirius asked.

"Oh," Mrs. Black sighed and sat beside Sirius. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. 

"Because you're too young."

"To endrestand, you mean?" Sirius asked.

"To understand," Mrs. Black corrected. "Yes."

"How come?"

"Because, Sirius, it's just that way. You'd understand when you get older."

"But I wanna know bout the little girl!" Sirius stuck his bottom lip out, looking at his mother with puppy eyes.

"Oh, all right, Sirius," his mother laughed. "I'll tell you."

**  
[A story 'bout a little girl beaten black and blue]**

Sirius listened intently as his mother told him about the news.

"You see, dear," Mrs. Black started, "not everyone has good parents. Some little kids have parents who beat up their own children."

"But why?" Sirius asked. 

"Because they don't really love their children. At times, it's because the parents are too pressured or feel violent and they let it out on their children," Mrs. Black said.

"But, Mommy, you said parents always love their children. How could they do that then?" Sirius asked.

"Problems, love. They can make people do the strangest things," Mrs. Black said. 

"Like beating up their own children?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"But… you and daddy never did that to me," Sirius reasoned out.

"Because your daddy and I love you very much," Mrs. Black said. 

"Then, they should be like you and daddy," Sirius said, knowingly. "You and daddy make good parents. Children be happy like me, no?"

Mrs. Black smiled. 

"Yes, Sirius. If only the world thought of doing good. Then, there wouldn't be any pain…" 

  
**[Jesus, thought I'd take this right to you]**

Sirius ate his dinner happily. The food was great and his parents were around. It was a great night!

"Mommy, you think the girl will ever smile?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Mr. Black looked at Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black looked at Sirius.

"Perhaps she will, someday," Mrs. Black said. 

"Daddy!" Sirius said. "You know where she is, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Black said. "Why?"

"Have you seen her smile?" Sirius asked.

"Why, no. Why?" Mr. Black asked.

"I bet she'll look really ateractive as mommy would say," Sirius exclaimed.

Mr. Black and Mrs. Black smiled.

"Would you like to visit her, Sirius?" Mr. Black asked.

"Huh?" Sirius looked at his parents. "What will I tell her?"

"Well, you can just be yourself," Mrs. Black said. "You can also tell her that you'll be her friend."

"I can?" Sirius looked doubtful. "But she looks loads older than I am. You think she'll let me be her friend?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Black said.

"Yes," Mr. Black agreed, teasingly. "After all, who can resist our little angel?"

**  
  
[Dear Mr. Jesus, I don't understand]**

Sirius searched his room for something. His father and mother had told him to get ready and they would visit the girl after dinner. Now, Sirius was looking for something for the little girl. 

"Sirius dear, it's time to go," Mrs. Black said.

"Mommy, I can't find anything," Sirius said sadly, his bottom lip trembling. 

Mrs. Black smiled. She hugged her son.

"Sirius, the little girl would need your friendship more than she needs any material things we can give her," Mrs. Black said. 

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Surely, really, super duper, postive?" 

Mrs. Black laughed. 

"Yes, Sirius. And that's positive," Mrs. Black took Sirius's hand. "Now, shall we go?"

The Black family reached the hospital just in time to see people running quickly. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, clinging to his parents, tightly. "Why are they running fast?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Black said. "Maybe something has happened."

"I'll go check it out," Mr. Black said, running in the same direction as the people. 

"Wait!" Mrs. Black called after her husband. She then turned to Sirius. 

"Sirius, you wait here, okay?" Mrs. Black said. 

"I wanna go with you," Sirius pleaded. "I will be real careful, promise!"

After much hesitation, Mrs. Black nodded.

**  
[Why they took her mom and dad away]**

Sirius went with his mother as they ran to go after Mr. Black.  They passed many hallways and stairs until they turned the corner on the fifth floor. 

Mrs. Black and Sirius were met with a very frenzied scene. Everywhere, people were screaming. But the root of the whole event seemed to be coming from one of the hospital rooms.

"Oh no," Mrs. Black whispered. She ran towards the room. Sirius ran after her. 

Sirius fell behind but soon caught up. He looked at the scene in front of him with fear.

His father, along with some of Mr. Black's friends from the Ministry, was holding back a couple. Mrs. Black was with some of the nurses, covering the patient from view. 

'So this is the girl's parents,' Sirius thought sadly.

He darted between the wizards and slipped between the barricade made by the nurses. He saw the little girl, crying and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't cry," Sirius whispered. "No one will hurt you." 

Sirius offered the girl a small towel. 

"I don't have a hankerchif," Sirius said. "Mommy said that little girls like hankerchif. But this is all I have for now."

The girl looked at him, fearfully.

"I won't hurt you," Sirius said. "You're older than me, aren't you? I'm three," Sirius said, holding up four fingers, hoping to distract the girl from the fighting. "You?"

"I'm eight," the little girl said softly.

"Eight!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're too old!" 

Sirius counted his fingers. "My fingers can't even reach your age!" Sirius muttered. That made the girl smile.

"You don't know how to count properly. And it's handkerchief," the little girl said. 

"I can count to!" Sirius said, indignantly. Suddenly, he frowned when he noticed that the girl was now trembling and looking behind him. 

Sirius turned to see the girl's mother. It seemed that the mother was able to slip in unnoticed.

"Go away!" Sirius squeaked, fearing for his and the girl's safety. "I'll tell my parents!"

"Stupid brat!" the mother slapped Sirius away. Sirius cried out as he fell down. He felt something sticking his back and when he turned, he saw a wand.

Sirius got the wand quickly and pointed it at the girl's mother. 

"Get away, I say!" Sirius said, trembling. 

"You won't do anything, you nosy, little bastard!" the mother snarled, lunging for Sirius.

Sirius said the first thing that came to mind, hearing the spell from his father before. 

"S-stupefy!" 

Sirius stared in wonder and fear at the unconscious woman in front of him. 

"I'm sorry," Sirius sniffed, looking at the girl. Then, Sirius ran out of the room, ignoring his parents' calls.

**  
[I know that they don't mean to hit with wild and angry hands]**

Sirius sniffed as he tried to find the entrance. Now the girl will be mad at him for hurting her mommy. 

Sirius looked around. He couldn't quite identify where he was. 

"Eh?" Sirius looked around and placed his hands on his hips, angrily. "What happened to the big tree near the big door?"

"The entrance, little man?" a kind voice asked.

Sirius turned, surprised. 

"Mommy!"

Sirius hugged his mother around the legs since he was still a short little boy. 

"What happened to the n-t-rance?" Sirius asked. "Gee Mommy, you think the little girl's mad at me?"

Mrs. Black knelt down on one knee and brought her son close.

"Why would she be mad, dear?" Mrs. Black asked.

"I killed her mommy!" Sirius wailed. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know stupefy was going to kill her! Daddy used it all the time!"

"It doesn't kill, Sirius," Mrs. Black smiled, amused. "It just makes the person… well, sleep for a little while."

"Oh," Sirius thought. Then, "Hey! I just did magic! I'm gonna be going to Hogwarts!"

Mrs. Black laughed. 

"Not yet, dear. You're only three years old," Mrs. Black said. "You have to be eleven to start there?"

"Oh?" Sirius's face scrunched up a bit. "Then what will I do for the…" 

Sirius started counting his fingers.

"… ten years before going in?" Sirius asked.

Mrs. Black laughed again.

"Plenty, Sirius. Your numbers may improve. Hopefully, during one of those EIGHT remaining years."

**  
[Tell them just how big they are I pray]**

Sirius went with his mother as they returned to the room where the girl was.

"Are you sure she isn't mad?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, she's not. Besides," Mrs. Black said, a twinkle in her eyes, "she said that you're cute."

Sirius turned red at that.

"I am?" he squeaked.

"Of course!" Mrs. Black laughed. "You took after your father, didn't you? Just don't tell him I told you that though." 

Mrs. Black winked. Sirius blushed more.

"Eh? I also took after you," Sirius protested.

"Then I hope it's more on the good side then," Mrs. Black grinned. 

"Um…. The man from the Ministry said that I got your charms. Does that kwalify for good?" Sirius asked.

Mrs. Black laughed. "Perhaps, Sirius."

Sirius grinned and as he and his mother turned a corner, Sirius stopped. Mrs. Black stopped, too. Walking towards them, were a couple of wizards from the Ministry. And with these wizards, were the parents of the little girl. 

Sirius followed their movements with his eyes. Just then, as the wizards were passing Sirius and his mother, the parents of the little girl caught Sirius' gaze. Sirius shrank back in fear a little but also tried to look defiant. 

When the wizards disappeared from view, Sirius turned to his mother.

"Mommy, why are they taking the girl's parents away? Didn't they make her parents good? They're supposed to be with the little girl after they become good, right? So what happened? Why are they taking the parents away?"

TBC


	2. part 2

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Disclaimer: 

I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot. And some of the characters which I made up like Lyra, Vincent and his mother and other friends of Sirius… 

About some of the facts here, like the meaning of the names and all, I got them from Microsoft Encarta. 

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

[Continuation…]****

**  
[Please don't let them hurt your children]**

Sirius looked at his mother questioningly. Mrs. Black smiled sadly.

"Sirius, you cannot make someone change to good. Being good requires the will of a person and his heart to want to be that way. No matter how much magic you use and no matter how powerful the magic, you couldn't make a person change unless he wishes to. Remember that, okay, Sirius?" Mrs. Black told her son.

Sirius nodded slowly. Mrs. Black smiled.

"Let's go see the little girl, shall we, dear? She asked me if I could bring my adorable and really, really cute son and well, I can't refuse, can I? After all, she may smile if she sees my cute son and as my son told me, 'I bet she'll look really ateractive.' So, what do you say, Sirius? Ready to shine?"

"Mommy!" 

Sirius grinned shyly as he saw the little girl.

"There you are!" the little girl exclaimed when Mrs. Black came in the room with Sirius hiding behind Mrs. Black's legs. 

"Hallo," Sirius mumbled.

"Hello," the girl greeted back. She seemed a lot cheerful now that her parents were gone. Her face even regained some color. 

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said. "But mind you, it's not because of my hair. And my skin isn't going to turn black either! Other kids always say that about me!"

"Well, you look far from dark to me," said the girl, thoughtfully, looking at Sirius carefully. "But your hair's black, that I can say. I'm Lyra."

"Lyra?" Sirius tested the name on his lips. "Um…. What does that mean?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked.

"I mean, I'm a dog…" Sirius explained. 

"No," Mr. Black laughed. "What little Sirius here means is that his name means dog. But it isn't really a dog. It's the dog star actually."

"The dog star?" Lyra looked at Mr. Black, interested at his words. "What's that?"

**  
[We need love and shelter from the storm]**

"Well," Mr. Black smiled, "that's the name of one of the stars in the sky. The people called it Sirius, the dog star."

"Amazing!" Lyra exclaimed. 

"Now that I think about it, Lyra," Mrs. Black started, "your name's pretty special, too."

"It is?" Lyra asked, hope in her eyes. "It sounds so plain to me that I thought I was nothing special."

Mrs. Black shook her head slowly.

"Lyra, it's not the name that defines you as a person," Mrs. Black said.

"It's your character that determines how special you really are," Mr. Black added. "And you seem so special to us. Especially to Sirius. Look at how eager he was to know you."

"Really?" Lyra looked at Sirius. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Ah…." Sirius blushed a bit, "well, I thought you look nice. And I wanted to have a friend."

"I never had one before," Lyra said.

"A star?" Sirius asked. 

"No," Lyra said. "A friend. I never had one. Dad and mom didn't want me to go outside. They just kept me in the house to-"

Lyra's eyes started to water. 

Mrs. Black hugged the girl close.

"You don't have to say anything, Lyra. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't. We'll be here anytime if you'd like us to be here. And when you're ready, you can tell us, all right?" Mrs. Black said, smiling at Lyra. 

The little girl nodded. 

"Hey, if you never had a friend before, what about me then?" Sirius asked. "Can I be your friend now? Today? Tomorrow? Forever?"

Lyra smiled through her tears.

"You'd be my friend?" Lyra asked.

"Yah!" Sirius said, eagerly. "Or a brother even! I never had a big sister to talk to! No brother to play with. No pets even! I can be your small brother and you can be my big sister!"

"That's younger brother and older sister, Sirius," Mr. Black bit back a smile.

"Oh. Right!" Sirius made a face. "Who made words anyhow? Why so plicated?"

"Complicated, Sirius," Mrs. Black added.

"Argh!" Sirius pretended to tear his hair in frustration. 

Lyra laughed. 

"See! See!" Sirius pointed. "She's smiling! She looks ateractive!"

"Sirius, it's attractive," Mr. Black said patiently. "And don't point. It's bad manners."

"It is?" Sirius placed his hand down. "Then how do you defeat dragons and all if you don't point wands at them?"

"That's different, son," Mr. Black said. 

"Oh…." Sirius thought a while. "Well, then I guess whoever made manners must be a plicated person, too! What contdricshyon the rules are!"

"Complicated, Sirius," Mrs. Black said. "And it's contradiction."

"Oh no!" Sirius moaned.

Lyra laughed.

"Lyra," Mrs. Black looked at the little girl, "do you want to know about your name?"

Lyra nodded.

"You're named after a constellation. A constellation is a group of stars. The constellation, Lyra, is a constellation in the northern sky found in between Cygnus and Hercules."

"Wow! A group of stars! You are special, Lyra!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I am?" Lyra asked doubtfully.

"Uh huh!" Sirius agreed, nodding happily. 

"You should be proud, Lyra," Mr. Black told the girl. "If I heard right, Lyra contains one of the brightest stars in the sky. It was a first-magnitude white star… ah, Vega, was it?" Mr. Lack confirmed with Mrs. Black. 

Mrs. Black nodded.

"Wow!" Lyra exclaimed, amazed.

"Cool for you!" Sirius jumped happily. Then, he suddenly stopped.

Sirius looked at his parents.

"Gee, Mommy, Daddy. Why'd you name me after a dog?"

**  
[Please don't let them hurt your children]**

Sirius looked surprise when Mr. and Mrs. Black and Lyra laughed. 

"I'm serious! Not trying to joke here! Hey! Serious! I'm Sirius!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, you do realize that you've just made a pun?" Mr. Black asked.

"A pun?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Well, not really but sort of…" Mr. Black just shook his head and smiled, giving up. Sirius was just too innocent.

"You're not named after a dog, Sirius," Mrs. Black said. "Sirius is a dog star."

"I'm a dog star?" Sirius asked, confused. "I thought I was a wizard."

The room burst into fits of laughter.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking around at the laughing people. "Now I'm confused."

"Sirius, you're named after a dog star. But you're not a dog star. Just your name," Ms. Black said.

"Oh. Well. That then. Why was I named after a dog star?" Sirius asked. 

"Why? Don't you like your name?" Mr. Black asked his son.

"Well, Hercules would be nice."

Lyra snorted and Mrs. Black hid a grin. 

"Or Romulus! He founded Rome, didn't he?" Sirius exclaimed.

"How'd you know of that?" Mr. Black asked.

"Um…. Vincent's mother told us about it," Sirius said, trying to remember. Vincent Laziale was one of his playmates and they were in Vincent's house when Mrs. Laziale told them many stories. One of which was about Rome. 

"But then, Romulus killed Remus. I don't think I like that name after all," Sirius said. "Then I'll take Remus then!"

Mr. Black nearly choked.

"Oh, wait! He died! No, no, no! I can't die! So I guess I'll settle for the dog star then!" Sirius sighed.

Sirius looked so sad that Mr. And Mrs. Black stopped smiling. Lyra stopped smiling, too.

"Sirius, we didn't just name you after a dog star, actually," Mrs. Black said, gently.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Black agreed. 

"Oh…" Sirius thought about it. "That's good then. At least no one will be calling me 'doggy' or anything bad."

"That's why you don't like your name?" Mr. Black asked.

"Oh, I like my name," Sirius said defensively. "It kind of sounds better than others since other people have old sounding names. Look at Julius! He's just four years old but his name sounds so old! There's also Lucretius and Geoffrey and Otto and Polaris and Raven! They're all so old sounding and they're what? Three years old like me! Otto's older brother's funny though. His brother's name is Odin Junior. He's older than Otto and yet, he's called junior!" Sirius threw his arms up. "How's that for being childish? Odin should be ashamed of himself."

Mr. And Mrs. Black smiled, not telling Sirius that the junior usually meant that the child was named after the parent and the parent would be the senior. 

Lyra didn't know this though.

"Really? That's weird!" Lrya commented. "How could a junior be older than a younger brother?"

"My point exactly!" Sirius said, triumphantly. "So I guess Sirius is fine then, no?"

"Yes, I think the name Sirius is cute anyhow," Lyra said. "It suits you, too. No need of change."

Lyra yawned.

"I guess we better get going," Mr. Black said. "Lyra, tomorrow afternoon, some people from the Ministry may be coming. Do you think you can answer their questions in case they ask you of your family?"

"I- I'm not so sure…" Lyra answered, sleepily. 

"All right," Mr. Black said. "I'll tell them not to come then. We'll be back though for a visit, if you like. I'm sure Sirius would like to see his new friend again."

"Yes!" Sirius agreed.

"Okay," Lyra said sleepily. "See you soon, Sirius. Thank you. Thank you all for helping me…."

Sirius grinned and waved goodbye. Mrs. Black kissed the girl on the forehead. 

"Be safe, little one," she whispered.

**  
[Won't you keep us safe and warm]**

"Daddy, Mommy, you think she'll be all right?" Sirius asked all of a sudden as they were on their way out of the hospital.

"What made you ask, Sirius?" Mr. Black said. "Why just now?"

"I don't know…" Sirius said. "Just felt… strange… that's all."

"Why?" Mr. Black smiled. "Is it because of the name meaning?" 

"Oh, no. Not that," Sirius said. "But anyway, I still wonder what's with the dog star really."

"Sirius," Mrs. Black laughed, "like we said, we didn't really name you Sirius because of the dog star. It just happened that the star Sirius happened to be the dog star."

"How come?" Sirius asked.

"Cause Sirius is found in a dog constellation called Canis Major," Mr. Black said. 

"It is?" 

"Yes," Mr. Black answered.

"And, Sirius, when you were born, it happened that when I gave you to your father after I had given birth to you, there was a light that shone for a few seconds. It was so bright and seemed to come from inside the room when it was actually from outside. When your father and I looked out the window, we saw a star. It was twinkling brightly. It was the star, Sirius – the brightest star in the sky," Mrs. Black explained.

"It seemed a magical moment then. The moonlight pouring into the room; your mother, resting on the bed; I was holding you then and staying near your mother… and outside, where you could see not just the sky but also the trees… and the mountains…. It seemed ordinary until your mother and I saw three shadows standing on the cliff near one of the mountains. They just appeared out of nowhere. The shadows seemed to be looking at us; and with the moon and Sirius shining brightly above the figures, it seemed as though we were being blessed by the gods," Mr. Black said. "Come to think of it. I did think the shadows of the animals were gods back then. They did say that gods appear in disguises. 

"Anyway, after that moment, a cloud covered the moon and it was only the star that gave light. Funny thing was, it shone on you, Sirius. After that, when the cloud passed and there was light again, the three animals were gone."

"Animals?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Animals," Mr. Black said. "There were three. And, Sirius, I don't think any of us wanted you to be named after animals and since at that magical time, it was the star that shone its brilliance in the room for the few seconds that brought our attention outside, we decided to name you after it."

"Wow! So I'm named after the brightest star!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yes, Sirius," Mrs. Black said, smiling. "You were named after the brightest star in the sky. One of the things that made that night special for all of us. That star Sirius. Which is why we gave you such a name. To remind all of us of the extraordinary event that took place just after you were born and how magical that time was for all of us. This is also a reminder to you that no matter what happens or no matter what you'll become, we'll always be there for you. You'll always be special to us."

Sirius grinned, shy all of a sudden. 

After a moment of silence, Sirius spoke up again.

"Daddy, Mommy, what animals did you see?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm…. I couldn't quite remember…" Mrs. Black said, thoughtfully. "I was tired after the labour and I didn't see clearly…. Do you remember the animals?"

The question was meant for her husband.

"Yes. I remember the three animals clearly," Mr. Black said. "The funny thing is, that night, when we saw the shadows of the animals, it automatically came to my mind what they were. Strange but it's true though. I thought of a werewolf. Funny it wasn't just a wolf but then, the wolf did seem bigger than normal wasn't it? And how a color of an animal came to mind, I don't know."

"A color?" Mrs. Black looked confused.

"A werewolf?" Sirius pressed eagerly. "But there were three! What were they?"

"Well," Mr. Black said slowly. "The three shadows were of those of a werewolf, a stag… and a black dog."

TBC


	3. part 3

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot. 

**(Continuation….)**

**[Dear Mr. Jesus, they say that she may die]**

Three weeks had passed since Sirius visited Lyra and became her friend. Sirius was now in his room, playing with a small broomstick given by Vincent's mother just recently when his father and mother suddenly came in, both looking grave and sad.

"Hello, Mommy, Daddy," Sirius greeted, looking up from playing with his broomstick. "Look what Mrs. Laziale gave me! Isn't it neat? Vincent and I were… looking… What's wrong?" Sirius asked, noticing the sad look. 

"Sirius," Mrs. Black knelt down beside his son. she pulled him close for a hug. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, already getting worried with all the solemn acts. 

"Sirius," Mr. Black started. "I don't know how we are going to tell you this, son, but…."

"But what?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius," Mrs. Black said, "your father had just visited the hospital. It… it turned out that Lyra was not just beaten by her parents. She was also cursed. The curse is taking effect now…. She's not expected to live long, Sirius."

"But…" Sirius started, "but she can't…. She cannot…."

Sirius broke down, burying his face into his mother's shoulder as he cried.  

**  
[Oh I hope the doctors stop the pain]**

Sirius ran ahead of his parents as he tried to find Lyra's room. 

"Sirius! Wait!" Mr. And Mrs. Black ran after their son. 

Sirius skid to a stop when he reached Lyra's room. 

The little girl was sleeping. 

Sirius approached the sleeping figure slowly. 

"Mommy, Daddy," Sirius turned to his parents. "She looks like she's all right."

Mr. And Mrs. Black forced a smile.

"Yes… perhaps the doctors helped," Mrs. Black said. 

Sirius was about to say something when he was interrupted by a soft groan coming from the bed.

"Lyra!" Sirius rushed to the bed, taking his friend's hand. "Lyra, it's okay! We're all here!"

Lyra didn't seem to hear. In fact, she appeared as though she couldn't see him. 

"Go away!" Lyra screamed. 

Sirius hesitated, moving back a bit as he looked at Lyra, confusion in his three-year-old mind.

"Lyra?" Sirius said, hesitantly. "It's me, Sirius Black. You forgot?"

Lyra shuddered as though she was scared. 

Sirius looked at her, feeling worried. He moved back when Lyra suddenly opened her eyes. 

"Go away!" she screamed, staring blankly at Sirius. 

Sirius didn't move. In fact, he stayed where he was and would have moved forward if he didn't think of the fear in Lyra's eyes. So he stayed in place, watching. 

"Lyra?" Sirius started. "I'm Sirius. Your friend, remember?"

Lyra just shook her head hard, tears streaming down her face. 

"It hurts!" she cried. "Stop it! Please! Stop it!"

Sirius took this moment to run to the girl. 

"Sirius, no!" Mrs. Black ran after her son but was stopped by Mr. Black's restraining hand. 

"Let him go," Mr. Black said softly. "He'll be fine."

"But…"

"Trust in him, dear. He's just three years old, I know. But maybe this is something he can handle more than any adult can."

Mr. and Mrs. Black looked at their son. 

"Lyra," Sirius took hold of Lyra's hand again. "Lyra, it's okay. No one's hurting you."

"Don't hurt me!" Lyra screamed, thrashing around, suffering from the mental images as a result of the curse. 

"Lyra!" 

Sirius, due to his small size was thrown back. He landed on his back.

"Ow!" Sirius moaned. 

"Sirius!" Mr. and Mrs. Black ran to their child. 

Some doctors entered the room. 

"Out," one of the doctors told the Blacks.

"No!" Sirius yelled, "Don't hurt her! Leave her alone!"

"Please, Sir," one of the doctors went to Mr. Black. "You need to bring your family outside! We cannot work with you here!"

"Sirius, come!" Mr. Black pushed Sirius along as Mr. Black and Mrs. Black started to leave the room. 

"No!" Sirius tried to run but Mr. Black held him back and carried him. "No, Lyra!"

**  
[I know that you could save her and take her up to the sky]**

Sirius sobbed as he looked at the doctors trying to keep Lyra from thrashing too much. 

"They're hurting her!" Sirius sobbed.

"Sirius, dear, don't cry," Mrs. Black said. "They're not really hurting her. They're trying to bring her back."

"But why are they pointing their wands at her?" Sirius asked. "You said they point wands when they fight dragons and evil people!"

"Sirius, calm down," Mr. Black said. "Just calm down. They're trying to help. They just have their wands there because they need their wands to perform healing charms."

"Really?" Sirius looked at his father who was carrying Sirius. "Promise they won't hurt her?"

"I promise," Mr. Black said. 

Sirius looked at the room where the doctors were. Lyra was still thrashing around, screaming.

Sirius sniffed, feeling scared. He was just watching when he felt a pain in his heart.

"She's dying!!!" Sirius suddenly screamed, clutching his chest with one hand while the other reached out for Lyra. "She's hurting! Stop it! Don't hurt her! She's going to die! Stop!"

"Sirius!" Mr. Black tightened his grip on his son. "Sirius, calm down!"

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" Sirius yelled. "Don't!"

Sirius' vocal expression suddenly changed. His words changed, too. 

"Don't hurt me, please," Sirius whimpered. "I won't go out anymore…. Please don't hurt me."

"Sirius?" Mrs. Black approached her son and tried to comfort him.

"Please, don't hurt me," Sirius whimpered again. "Go away…. Leave me alone…. I won't be bad. I'll be good. Just please, don't hurt me…."

"Sirius!" Mr. Black shook his son hard. "Sirius Black!"

Sirius' eyes gained focus. 

"Daddy?" Sirius whispered, weakly. "Mommy?"

Mr. and Mrs. Black panicked when Sirius slumped against Mr. Black, eyes closed. 

**  
[So she would never have to hurt again]**

Sirius woke up and found himself in a strange room. 

"Sirius?" a soft, feminine voice whispered.

"Mommy?" Sirius turned his head and found his parents sitting beside his bed. "What happened?"

"You fell unconscious," Mr. Black answered for his wife.

"Ankoscious?" Sirius mumbled.

"No, unconscious," Mrs. Black smiled.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you went to sleep for a while," Mrs. Black said. 

"Oh…." Sirius winced. "My head hurts!"

"It'll be fine soon," Mr. Black said. "Just rest and avoid thinking too much."

"Okay," Sirius said in a slurred voice. He fell back to sleep, something bothering him in his mind. 

When Sirius woke up again, this time feeling refreshed, he found his parents sleeping nearby.

"Wow!" Sirius marveled. "I woke up early for today! Amazing!"

Mrs. Black stirred. Mr. Black, on the other hand, woke up. 

"Sirius, how are you feeling?" Mr. Black asked.  

"I'm all right," Sirius answered. He sat up, quickly. "Lyra! What happened to her?"

"She's all right, Sirius," Mr. Black said. "She's all right."

"What happened when I fell ankoscious, Daddy?" Sirius asked.

"Unconscious, Sirius," Mr. Black corrected. "Well, it was strange. Lyra fell unconscious at the same time as you did."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "Is she all right?"

"Yes," Mr. Black said. "Sirius, may I ask…"

"Yes? Ask what?" Sirius asked.

"What were you saying before?" Mr. Black was now talking with a serious tone. "About not hurting you and not going out?"

"Huh?" Sirius looked at his father with a confused expression. "I said that?"

"Yes. Along with some other phrases," Mr. Black said. "They were very disturbing."

"But I don't remember!" Sirius wailed. "Why don't I remember anything?"

At this, Mrs. Black woke up.

"Sirius?" Mrs. Black started, "what's wrong?"

"I can't remember what happened," Sirius sniffed. "I'm losing my memory! I'm going to die!"

"Silly boy!" Mrs. Black smiled gently. "You're not going to die. Sirius, it's just normal to forget."

"But I really, really cannot remember what happened!" Sirius moaned.

"Sirius, when one gets unconscious, it's normal to lose his memory about previous events for some time," Mr. Black said patiently.

"Oh!" Sirius perked up. He smiled charmingly as he looked at his parents. "I knew that."

"Sirius, you funny kid!" Mr. Black tousled Sirius' hair. "You really ought to try out acting."

"Maybe I will!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'll be the best actor in the world!" Sirius suddenly looked bemused. "Um… what's an actor?"

Mr. and Mrs. Black shook their heads, smiling. 

"Never mind, dear," Mrs. Black said.

"Mommy, Daddy! May I see Lyra?" Sirius asked. 

Mr. and Mrs. Black looked at each other.

"I guess it won't hurt," Mrs. Black said. She offered Sirius her hand. "Let's go, Sirius."

"Yep!" Sirius took his mother's hand and went with her to Lyra's room, Mr. Black following from behind. 

When they arrived in Lyra's room, they found the little girl awake. 

"Hello, Lyra!" Sirius greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Sirius," Lyra managed a weak smile. "Thank you for your help."

"Huh?" Sirius looked at the girl, puzzled. "What help?"

"I-I saw you when I was in pain. You were in front of me, shielding me from my parents…. I-I saw how you stood up for me and took my pain…." Lyra said, softly. "Thank you."

"But…." Sirius looked at his parents. "I don't understand."

"I think we do now, Sirius," Mr. Black said, speaking for his wife as well. "We'll tell you. It seems that the words I asked you about were from your little experience in Lyra's mind. You don't remember much. But I guess from what Lyra said, you were the one who helped her from losing herself in the curse."

TBC


	4. part 4

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot. 

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Continuation….

**[Please don't let them hurt your children]**

Two weeks had passed since that incident in the hospital. Sirius still didn't understand how he could have helped Lyra but decided not to think about it. After all, there are just some things that a three-year-old must not think about. At least that was what Sirius had reasoned out. 

"Sirius?" Mrs. Black entered Sirius' room. "Sirius, dear, we need to go to the hospital."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, looking at his mother worriedly. "Are you all right? Is it father? Or am I the one who needs to go?" Sirius paused for a while. Then, he said, solemnly, "Is it Lyra?"

"Sirius," Mrs. Black's face held a pained expression. "A man from the Ministry visited Lyra. He contacted your father just now. It seems the curse is taking effect again. Lyra's asking for you."

Sirius was struck dumb. He shakily approached his mother. 

"Sirius, I'm sorry," Mrs. Black said as she knelt down to carry Sirius. 

"Mommy, she's really going to die, isn't she?" Sirius asked, though it was more of a statement. 

Mrs. Black closed her eyes and when she opened them, Sirius could see the tears falling. 

"Yes, Sirius. The curse is at its final stage."

When the Black family reached Lyra's room, they found the girl staring at the wall in front of her with a blank expression. 

"How is she?" Mr. Black asked his companion at work, Mr. Abenessi.

"She's not doing well," Mr. Abenessi said. "We've questioned her parents. They've been given the Veritaserum. It turns out that they've cast the…" Mr. Abenessi's voice lowered as he saw Sirius listening intently. "… Almapathos Curse…"

Only Mr. Black heard this. He looked at his friend with disbelief.

"But that's unheard of! No one has ever cast that spell! No one knows how to except…" Mr. Black's voice trailed off when he thought of something.

"Yes," Mr. Abenessi confirmed what was on Mr. Black's mind. "Only the Fade line has the secrets to performing the curse. They're the only ones who know the words to that spell."

"But the parents of the girl! Are they?" Mr. Black didn't finish his question.

"They are her parents, all right. Not imposters. But it's impossible for them to get the secrets from the Fades whether they are with the dark side or not. The Fades don't give their secrets out to just anybody," Mr. Abenessi told Mr. Black. 

Mr. Black thought of what he was just told of. 

The Fade clan was one of the strongest clans of the Dark side. They were well known for their ruthless ways and for the numerous rare spells they have uncovered from the foundations of their home. These rare spells include curses that were unheard of and believed to date back thousands of years ago when wizards and witches still roam free. When the hunt for these kinds of people began, there was believed to be one powerful wizard, called Houdin Alexander Fade, who hid manuscripts containing countless spells under the floorboards of his house. When he was killed, his relatives took the place for themselves. These relatives were the dark wizards now known as the Fade clan. Unlike the powerful wizard who hid the manuscripts, these relatives of his were evil and sought to bring destruction everywhere. The spells were uncovered years ago and were rumored to be destructive and at the same time good. But the Fades used the destructive ones all the time. This was why at these times, a Fade was always feared. They were merciless killers and they held the secrets to spells only few have heard of but can never cast. 

"If that is so…" Mr. Black began, "then…."    

"Yes," Mr. Abenessi said. "It seems that Lyra here is a Fade after all." 

**  
[We need love and shelter from the storm]**

Sirius watched his father, not understanding the conversation between Mr. Abenessi and Mr. Black.

"Mommy," Sirius tugged his mother's skirt. "What's a Fade?"

Mrs. Black looked at Mr. Black and Mr. Abenessi.

"She's a Fade?" Mrs. Black asked the two older men.

"Yes," Mr. Black answered.

"But… why?" Mrs. Black asked. "Why did her parents do this?"

"Mommy!" Sirius whined. "I'm beginning to get lost! What you talking bout?"

"Sirius," Mrs. Black turned to her son. "You need to go to Lyra okay? Try to watch if she wakes up."

"Her eyes are open," Sirius said helpfully. 

"Not that way," Mrs. Black forced a smile. "Try talking to her until she talks back. Call us when she does, okay?"

"Okay," Sirius said. "But you'll explain later, right?"

Sirius looked at his mother as he said this. 

"Yes, Sirius," Mrs. Black said. 

Sirius smiled and approached Lyra and started talking. Mrs. Black joined her husband and Mr. Abenessi.

"Why would they hurt her?" Mrs. Black asked Mr. Abenessi, referring to Lyra and Lyra's parents.

"I think it would be because the girl refused to do evil," Mr. Abenessi answered after thinking for a while. "If she refused to do evil, she'll break the code of the Fades. She's a black sheep and a nuisance to the Fade family. I think that is why her parents did this."

"That's no reason," Mrs. Black said.

"You have to understand, dear," Mr. Black told his wife. "Lyra belongs to a family of dark wizards. To them, doing evil is good while performing kind acts is a bad thing. Lyra chose to do the latter. She is the different one. She is the mistake in the clan. They needed to change her. They thought beating her up would do the trick and change her. But it didn't. So they thought of the only possibility left. They had to eliminate her."

"What did they do then?" Mrs. Black asked.

"The Almapathos Curse," Mr. Black answered. 

Mrs. Black gasped.

"But," Mrs. Black started, "then it means that…"

"There's no way to save her," Mr. Abenessi said. "Apparently, her parents knew the spell but not the counter-curse. We have no way to heal young Lyra here."

"What will happen now?" Mrs. Black asked. 

"Well, we just have to hope that her soul can find peace even in its suffering," Mr. Abenessi said. "Just hope that she can find love before she dies."

"But she shouldn't die!" Sirius spoke up. 

The adults turned to the little wizard. Sirius looked at them, his tears threatening to fall. 

"Sirius-" Mrs. Black started.

"She can't!" Sirius burst out, tears running freely down his face. "Why does she have to die?" 

The three adults didn't know how to answer the little boy's question. 

"Sirius," Mr. Black started. "We can't do anything to save her. But perhaps, we can let her go feeling loved. She can die in peace and free from pain."

"Pain?" Sirius looked at his friend who was still staring at the wall blankly. "How so? How does the pain come? She doesn't seem to be feeling anything."

"The pain is inside her, Sirius," Mr. Abenessi said. "Almapathos is a curse of the soul. The person would be forced to relive his worst memories and experiences. Although he wouldn't be feeling the physical pain, the memories would cause pain mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. These pains are a lot more serious than any physical pain possible. In its final stage, the person would no longer remember anyone she loves or anyone who loves her. She would be unaware of the real world as her mind retreats to its own reality. The way Lyra is now," Mr. Abenessi gestured to Lyra. "In this stage, the memories would be more painful than ever. Even those that seem nothing to her would matter now and due to much suffering, the soul will fade away to nothingness. Lyra would die. Worse is, her soul will never find the light. Her soul will be lost. She'll be a wandering ghost. Unless," Mr. Abenessi looked at Sirius, "you could help her soul find peace."

"How?" Sirius asked.

"I think you can try talking to her and try to get inside her while you're doing so, Sirius," Mr. Black said.

"What?" Sirius looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Last time," Mr. Black explained patiently, "you started talking as though you were the one abused. I understand now. It was Lyra talking with you. Lyra said you saved her. I think you were able to enter through her mind when her mind's walls fell and her spirit weakened. This was how someone who loves her could enter and join her in her suffering."

"But he'll get hurt!" Mrs. Black said.

"I think this time," Mr. Black said, "he'll just be there to let Lyra know that she's loved. He'll help her find peace. But nothing will happen much. He won't get hurt because this time, it's beyond his reach. Lyra will die no matter what."

**  
[Please don't let them hurt your children]**

Sirius approached Lyra and took her hand. Sirius then looked at the three adults standing nearby.

"Be careful, young one," Mr. Abenessi cautioned. 

"Don't be afraid," Mr. Black told his son.

"We'll be here," Mrs. Black added. 

Sirius gulped and then, started talking.

"Lyra. Hey, it's me! Remember? Sirius Black! You know, the kid named after a dog…." Sirius closed his eyes. "Wait, I think it was a dog star. Hey, Lyra! You can't forget me. We're both the same! We're kids! My fingers can't count your age though. But then, Mommy said you're still a kid so we're the same.  Besides, we're both in the sky! Lyra!"

_"Sirius!"_

_Sirius opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place. He found Lyra some meters in front of him. _

_"Lyra!" Sirius ran towards the older girl. "Lyra, I'm coming!"_

_"No, Sirius! They'll hurt you!" Lyra screamed as she battled an image only she can see. _

_"Lyra," Sirius said, firmly, "I came all this way to help and you ain't pushing me away!" _

_"Sirius, I'm scared!" Lyra sobbed. _

_"Hey! If it makes you feel better, I'm really scared, too!" Sirius said, trying to keep his tone light; but he was starting to tremble. _

_"Why are you here, Sirius?" Lyra asked, sobbing. "No one loves me. They all want me to die because I'm different. Why are you doing this for me then?"_

_"Cause you're my friend," Sirius took Lyra's hand and looked at her in the eye. "Aren't you?"_

_"They hate me," Lyra whispered._

_"Who cares about them?" Sirius said, exasperated. "They tried to kill you! They're not good!"_

_"They're my parents. I still love them," Lyra sniffed._

_"I'm sorry," Sirius sighed. "But you're hurting."_

_Lyra suddenly screamed. She clutched her head, closing her eyes in pain. _

_"No! Don't hurt me! Please!" Lyra screamed._

_Sirius didn't know what was happening and so, he did the only thing he could think of._

_He hugged Lyra. _

_That was then when he saw the images that Lyra saw._

_"No!" Sirius screamed, his voice mingling with Lyra's voice. "Don't!"_

_Sirius instinctively hugged Lyra closer, putting his body in front of Lyra. _

_"Don't!" Sirius screamed as hands threatened to pull him away. _

_"No!!!" Lyra screamed. "Don't hurt me please!" _

_"You're worthless, Lyra!" a woman's voice said._

_"You're a stupid idiot who doesn't deserve to live," a male voice said. _

_"You are a disgrace!" _

_"You're a mistake that should be erased!"_

_"You don't deserve to live!"_

_Sirius cried out as he felt the whip slapping his back. Lyra was screaming with him._

_"Stop!" Sirius screamed, crying as his three-year-old body shouldered the beating meant for a man. His father said he wouldn't get hurt. How could his father be wrong? _

_"You should die, Lyra!" _

_"Don't listen, Lyra!" Sirius yelled._

_Lyra cried harder. _

_Suddenly, everything became silent. Sirius felt no more pain. He looked up and found himself faced to face with a man he never knew. Sirius stood up, bringing Lyra with him. _

_"Who are you?" Sirius asked. _

_The man smiled. _

_"Thank you for your help, Mr. Black," the man addressed Sirius formally. "You have been a brave little boy. But I need to take Lyra now."_

_"Who are you?" Sirius asked again._

_"Suspicious, Sirius?" the man laughed. "Well then, I am Houdin Alexander Fade. I am the only Fade who worked for the light. I am Lyra's ancestor."_

_"Why are you so good to me?" Lyra sniffed._

_"Because, my dear child, I am just like you," Alexander Fade said. "I, too, was banished from the clan because of my desire to be with the good side. And I am here, to bring you to the light so you would not get lost."_

_"To the light?" Lyra asked timidly._

_"Yes," Alexander smiled. "I'm going to bring you to a place where you will be loved. Where I can take care of you and be the parent that you never really had. I'm here to bring you home."_

_Lyra looked at Houdin Alexander Fade. Then, she threw herself at the man, hugging him._

_"Thank you!" Lyra kept saying. _

_The man smiled. _

_"You'll never be hurt again, young one. I won't let anyone hurt you," Alexander said. He turned to Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius. You have helped us more than you'll ever know."_

_"Thank you, Sirius!" Lyra looked at her friend and smiled. "I'll never forget you."_

_And Sirius watched as Alexander Fade carried Lyra and walked away towards a bright light._

**  
[Won't you keep us safe and warm]**

Sirius woke up and found himself in the hospital room again. His parents were nearby, watching over him.

"Daddy!" Sirius exclaimed. Then, he winced as a searing pain went through his body. "Ow! You said I wouldn't get hurt!"

"I was mistaken," Mr. Black said. "I'm so sorry, Sirius."

"It's okay," Sirius said. He winced again at the pain. "Where's Lyra?"

Silence filled the room.

"What?" Sirius asked, innocently. "Some man called Houdin said that he'd keep her safe and bring her home. Where is she now?"

"Sirius," Mrs. Black said slowly. "Lyra's gone."

"Gone?"

"She's dead, Sirius," Mr. Black said. "She's not coming back."

Sirius looked at his parents face, shocked.

"No," Sirius whispered. "But… he said that he'll take her home!"

Sirius burst into tears. 

Sirius was able to leave the hospital that day. He stayed in his room most of the time, thinking about Lyra. It just didn't seem right. The man said that he'd take Lyra home and take care of her. How could Lyra be dead then? 

Sirius sniffed, wiping the tears falling down his face. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a racket downstairs. 

Mr. and Mrs. Black were downstairs, thinking about the latest events that had transpired when they heard the voices outside the door. 

The loud explosion followed.

Mr. and Mrs. Black pulled out their wands but found themselves outnumbered.

"Get Sirius and go!" Mr. Black told his wife as he stood in front of her, facing the intruders.

"Stupefy!" Mr. Black pointed his wand at some of the intruders who were just about to enter the house. "Stupefy!"

Mrs. Black tried to help stun some of the intruders as she headed towards the stairs and get to Sirius' room. 

"Stupefy!" Mr. Black tried to find a way to defeat the prowlers in a different way. They were just too many for him! He just hoped that his wife could get Sirius and escape. He would be happy with that. 

"Crucio!" a voice said. 

The familiar tone caused Mr. Black to stay still and in the process, get hit with the spell.

Mr. Black doubled over in pain. He looked up at the man who used the forbidden curse on him. The man removed the hood covering his face and sneered at Mr. Black.

"Hello, Brother."

Mrs. Black was still in the middle of the stairs when she found herself surrounded. Worse was, there were people who were near Sirius' room. 

"No!" Mrs. Black yelled. She pointed her wands at the hooded figures nearby. "Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!" 

Mrs. Black ran towards Sirius' room. She stunned the hooded figure standing in front of the room. 

That was when the door opened and young Sirius came out, scared.

"Mommy! What's-" Sirius' sentence was cut off when he saw the state they were in. 

"Sirius, let's go!" Mrs. Black said, extending her hand to her son. 

Sirius quickly followed his mother down the stairs and to the back. 

However, before they could reach the back door, they were met by different people. 

"Stupefy!" Mrs. Black stunned some of the wizards on their way. "Sirius, go out back!"

Sirius stood still, his eyes transfixed at the sight before him. His father was battling many men. His mother was also battling others. 

Sirius stood in fear as a man headed towards Sirius. 

"Avada," the man started.

"No!" Mrs. Black ran towards Sirius. "Stupefy! Impedimenta!"

"Kedavra!" the man was able to finish the spell before Mrs. Black had managed to stun him. 

Sirius watched in horror as his mother stood in front of him and was hit with the Killing Curse.

TBC


	5. part 5

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot. 

Author's Notes: In the end of this chapter, you might see a letter. The wrong spellings are deliberate. Sirius was three when he wrote it. 

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

**Continuation…**

**[Dear Mr. Jesus, please tell me what to do]**

Sirius stood still, shocked, even as his mother fell. 

Then, he regained his thoughts and ran forward.

"Mommy!!!" Sirius reached his mother's side. "Mommy!" 

Sirius, not knowing about the Killing Curse, tried to rouse his mother. 

"Mommy!" Sirius said, urgently. "Wake up! Wake up, Mommy!"

But Mrs. Black wouldn't wake. She never would. 

Sirius sniffed as he felt a heavy weight on his chest. Reality was finally settling in his mind.

"Mommy!" Sirius sobbed, burying his face in his hands. 

Sirius was barely aware of the sounds of fighting in the other room. All he cared about was the fact that his mother was lying on the floor unconscious and that she wouldn't answer his calls!

Sirius didn't know how long he stayed in his position until his father arrived. It turned out that the fighting was over.  

"Sirius," Mr. Black gasped, "where's your – oh no…."

Mr. Black fell to his knees as he caught sight of his wife. 

"She won't wake up!" Sirius sniffed as he looked at his father. "I tried to call her. But she won't answer. She won't wake up."

Mr. Black looked at his wife and asked Sirius, "What happened?"

"Someone came and hit her with a spell," Sirius answered.

"Can you remember what spell?" Mr. Black asked. 

Now Sirius, though he had a funny memory with complicated words, had a great memory for important things, even for spells beyond his understanding. 

"He said 'Avada', and after mother shouted 'Stupefy and Impedimenta', the man said 'Kedavra'. What's that, Daddy?" Sirius asked his father but was shocked when he saw tears running down Mr. Black's cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," Mr. Black whispered to his dead wife. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you…" 

Sirius felt his own eyes water as he felt the great sadness of losing a very good mother. 

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Mr. Black cradled his wife's dead body near. "If I had just moved us out of the country after we got married… if only I had made sure that my family no longer wanted to kill us… if only I was a proper Black… I'm sorry, my love…" Mr. Black whispered. "I'm so sorry…."

Sirius stood beside his father in the cemetery. There was no funeral. Not even a proper burial ceremony. It was only Mr. Black and Sirius. The two of them buried Mrs. Black on their own though Mr. Black would have preferred Sirius standing watch than helping. Sirius insisted on helping though. And now… they were done. They were just there, watching the simple gravestone. 

Finally, Sirius broke the silence.

"Daddy, Mommy's not coming back anymore, is she?" Sirius asked. "That wizard who shouted 'Avada Kedavra' killed her, didn't he?" 

Mr. Black looked at Sirius, sadly contemplating on what to tell his son. Only three years old and already, Sirius had witnessed the deaths of those he loved, not to mention the deaths of the strange, hooded wizards who broke in their house. How can he possibly explain all of these to his son without breaking the child?

"I won't lie to you, Sirius," Mr. Black said slowly, kneeling down to come faced to face with his son. "Yes, the man killed your mother. The words he shouted were those of the Killing Curse. But, Sirius, I want you to know that no matter what, no matter where we are, whatever happened, we'll always be with you, your mother and I, that is. I am with you now. Your mother isn't here, Sirius. But she's alive here," Mr. Black pointed at Sirius's chest. "She'll always be watching over you. She'll always be alive if you keep her in your heart. Remember that, all right, son?"

Sirius stayed silent for the while, not moving. Then, he nodded.

"Yes, Daddy," Sirius bit his lip. "I'll remember. I'll never forget…."

**  
[And please don't tell my daddy]**

Sirius held onto his father as his father carried him to the house. 

"We'll leave for Hogwarts, Sirius," Mr. Black said. "I need to talk to Albus Dumbledore."

"The man in the card?" Sirius looked at his father. "But I thought those wizards in the Chocolate Frog's cards were dead!"

"Well, they are supposed to be," Mr. Black smiled. "But Dumbledore is a special case. He did much for all of us that wizards decided to put his picture in one of the cards."

"Oh. You mean he really exists? He is alive now?" Sirius asked eagerly. "I can see him?"

"Of course," Mr. Black said. "You're coming with me, after all. I won't ever leave you alone."

"Good!" Sirius raised a fist in the air, waving it. "That means I can ask him how he defeated Grindelwald! Daddy! Did you know that Dumbledore discovered twelve uses for dragon's blood? And what's alchemy? I heard he was known for his work on it with a man called Nicolas Flamel! Is Nicolas Flamel also alive?"

Mr. Black laughed. 

"Yes, Sirius, Nicolas Flamel's still living," Mr. Black told Sirius. "And you're not supposed to call Dumbledore by his name or last name."

"Oops," Sirius grinned, not looking sorry at all. "Hehe…. Sorry, Daddy. I'll remember that."

"I'm sure you will," Mr. Black smiled. 

Mr. Black and Sirius reached the house late. By then, it was already dark. 

Mr. Black placed his hand on the doorknob and frowned. He had placed a complicated charm around the house to warn them if there were strangers inside or if there were people who tried to break in. 

Someone had broken into the house again. And this time, the stranger stayed and waited… for their arrival probably. 

Mr. Black backed away from the house, putting a finger to his lips so Sirius would take the message and be silent. Sirius immediately understood. Sirius nodded to tell his father that he understood. 

Mr. Black quickly cast a Silencing Spell and ran off, not bothering with the noise he was making since the silence spell would do its work in covering their noises. Mr. Black didn't stop running till he reached a small alley. He took a small broken piece of wood. He pointed his wand at it while Sirius watched closely.

"Portus," Mr. Black muttered. 

The piece of wood glowed and trembled for a few seconds. Then, it was still. 

"Sirius, hold tight and don't worry about what'll happen next, all right?" Mr. Black told Sirius. 

Sirius nodded, tightening his grip on his father. Mr. Black took the small piece of wood. 

Sirius felt a strange sensation. The ground was gone and the alley was disappearing, too; and Sirius felt as though he was flying through a blend of colours and sounds and then….

"Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" came a gentle voice. 

Sirius found himself faced to face with Albus Dumbledore. 

Mr. Black stayed with Sirius in Hogwarts for a few weeks, while Mr. Black made arrangements with Dumbledore about something. Whatever it was, Sirius didn't know. All he knew was that he was going home soon! He'll be helping his father pack and then, they'll be going to some other place to live!

"Sirius, perhaps you shouldn't come with me," Mr. Black said. 

"But I want to!" Sirius said, pouting. "Besides, I can help! It'll be faster!"

It took a long time and even with Mr. Black's reasons for Sirius to stay in Hogwarts, Sirius still won the argument. 

"I wonder where you got that stubborn head of yours," Mr. Black shook his head, smiling as he carried the three-year-old Sirius. "You're this stubborn and you're still three!"

"Mommy said I got my hardheadedness from you!" Sirius exclaimed, happily. 

"What's that?"

Mr. Black and Sirius were back in their house, packing as quickly as they could. Danger was still inevitable and they needed to be away from the house as fast as possible. 

"Daddy, look!" Sirius cried out, running up the stairs to find his father. "I got mother's wa-"

Sirius stopped when he opened the door of one room and found himself faced to face with a stranger. 

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled quickly. 

The stranger collapsed.

"Daddy!" Sirius tried to run as fast as his three-year-old legs would carry him. "They're here!"

Mr. Black was already running towards Sirius. 

"Let's go!" Mr. Black scooped Sirius up and ran down the stairs. Too late though. They were surrounded if they counted the wizards outside the house. 

Mr. Black stopped as he reached down, putting Sirius down and getting his wand from his pocket. 

"Expelliarmus!" Mr. Black pointed to one of the men trying to enter the house. 

Mr. Black caught the wand that flew from the stranger's hands. 

"Stupefy!" Mr. Black tried to stun as many people as he can. "Sirius, stay close! Stay behind me!" 

Sirius followed, holding his father by the robes. Sirius held his mother's wand tightly, preparing himself. He knew that he could stun people. He tried that. He can't try any other spells since he wasn't sure if they would work and at this situation, they couldn't afford any mistakes. However, there was one advantage. Sirius was a fast learner. And he had a knack with spells. And he was also very, very observant. He knew the ways to hold the wand and how to use them.

"Stupefy!" Sirius pointed at one of the men passing through the back door. "Um… what else now…. Um… Ex- um… expe- Expelliarmus!"

Sirius was trying to remember the spell for the total body bind when one of the strangers managed to separate Sirius from his father.

"Sirius!" Mr. Black yelled. "Stupefy! Sirius!"

"Um… Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius pointed at the men and tried to run to his father. "Impedimenta! Go away now!" Sirius yelled to the men. "I don't know any more spells!" 

The strangers laughed as Sirius said that phrase. This moment caused them to stop for a while. Sirius smirked. It would have been funny to see a three year old do such but Sirius was not your average three year old. He's been through a lot! 

Sirius threw the dungbomb his father bought for him when they were still in Hogwarts. 

Sirius ran to the living room and found his father still battling some strangers.

"Daddy!" Sirius ran to help.

Mr. Black looked over his shoulder to see where Sirius was. That was his biggest mistake. 

Sirius stood still, mouth opened wide in shock, as his father was hit with numerous spells. Mr. Black flew back and hit the wall hard, blood running down his face.

**  
[But my mommy hits me, too.]**

Sirius ran to his father. 

"Daddy!" Sirius tried to shake his father by the shoulders. "Wake up!"

Sirius looked at the man who killed his father. 

The man raised his wand.

"Avada," he started. 

"Stupefy!" another voice exclaimed.

The man in front of Sirius collapsed. Sirius watched as another man battled the strangers. 

"Daddy!" Sirius shook his father harder. "Wake up! We can get out now! Someone's helping us!"

But Mr. Black would never wake. 

Sirius looked back and found that the battle had ended. The man who saved Sirius approached the boy slowly. 

Sirius shrank back, feeling strange around the newcomer. The man just saved him. So why does Sirius feel cold?

The man knelt down in front of Sirius.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I don't think your father's going to wake up," the man started. "I'm your father's brother. I'm your uncle. He told me to take care of you if ever something would happen to him or your mother."

Sirius clenched his hands into fists. It can't be….

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," the man said. "I'm sorry I was too late to help you. But don't worry. I'll give you a home. You can call me Daddy. I'll be your father now."

Sirius allowed the man to carry him out of the house. Just as they were on the doorway, Sirius looked back. 

Tears fell on the clenched fist that held a noble lady's wand….

_Dear Mr. Jesus,_

_Daddy and Mommy sed I could write to you if I had problems. I wrote to you before, do you remember? I was telling you about the little girl on the news. _

_Mr. Jesus, Mommy told me once that those who die go to wher you are. I thought only Muggles belived in that. But I ges I can belive that now. So that mins Lyra is with you now, rayt? And Mommy and Daddy must be there with you, too. Daddy sed that as long as I love people and keep them in my hart, they will always be alive. But why does it hurt so much, Mr. Jesus? Why? It doesn't feel like they're alive. So why did Daddy say that?_

_Mr. Jesus, I visited our old house today. Uncle Alphard brought me there. He told me never to forget what Mommy and Daddy taught me. Of course I won't. He also said that everything Daddy and Mommy used to teach me is right no matter what Uncle Daddy and Auntie Mommy says. Uncle Alphard told me never to forget my roots and that someday, I'll find my family again. I don't understand him, Mr. Jesus. But it's okay. He's kind to me, unlike Uncle Daddy or Auntie Mommy._

_Oh yeah, I forgot. I have a little brother now. His name's Regulus. He's Auntie Mommy's little boy. He sure is mean. But then, I didn't expect him to be real nice. Mr. Jesus, I thought Uncle Daddy said he'd give me a home. But why is he so abyusiv? I do not endrestand it at all. _

_Today, I saw Auntie Mommy make a little hole on a tapestry. I saw my name in it. My name was under Uncle Daddy and Auntie Mommy's name. But I didn't see my Daddy or Mommy's name. Auntie Mommy made a hole on someone's name. I don't know why. What did the man do?_

_Mr. Jesus, I'll tell you a secret. Please don't tell anyone. I don't like it here. Many of them are mean to me. I thought they want to give me a home. Perhaps they layd to me. They are layars cos they sed they'll give me a home but they did not. I don't think I will stay hir for a bery long, long taym. Mr. Jesus, please don't tell my Mommy and Daddy that I plan to run away. They wanted me to be a gud boy. But I don't want to get hurt. I'm afraid of them Uncle Daddy and Auntie Mommy. I'm scered. Please, don't tell my parents that I plan to go away when I grow up. And please don't tell them that Uncle Daddy and Auntie Mommy beats me up. Especially Auntie Mommy. Please don't tell Daddy and Mommy that Auntie Mommy likes hurting me every day and night. Just tell my Daddy and Mommy that I'll try to be gud._

_Mr. Jesus, please tell my Daddy and Mommy that I love them. _

_Sirius_

TBC

A/N: Please review! 


	6. part 6

Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot.

**Continuation….**

**[Please don't let them hurt your children]**

Five-year-old Sirius looked at his "mother" fearfully. 

"Don't ever associate with those muggles again, understand?" the woman scolded. 

"Yes," Sirius murmured. 

"I can't hear you!" the woman whipped Sirius.

Sirius cried out. 

"I understand!" Sirius shrank away from the woman he never dared call his mother.

"Freak," the woman muttered. "No wonder you're like that. Your parents were worthless people."

"Mommy and Daddy weren't worthless!" Sirius defended, earning himself another beating. 

"Shut up!" his aunt screamed.

Sirius cowered on the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to block away the pain of his aunt's words. 

He couldn't understand. His uncle said that Sirius would have a home again. But it wasn't true. His uncle said that Sirius could call his aunt and uncle 'Mommy and Daddy.' But they didn't deserve the title. They were very mean to Sirius. But what did Sirius do? 

"Why don't you like Mommy and Daddy?" Sirius asked his aunt. 

"Because they were stupid wizards. Associating with muggles…. They were the disgrace to the Black line," the woman answered, an insane edge in her voice. "It was a good thing that they were killed. A pity you took after them. We thought we could change you but it's hopeless. You're a disgrace! You should have been killed!"

This was how Sirius grew to hate his new parents. His aunt and uncle who promised a home that never existed. His aunt and uncle who promised a love that was never there to begin with. Who were they to tell Sirius to call them 'Daddy' or 'Mommy' when they don't act like it?

If Sirius only had the evidence, he'd think that they were the cause of his parents' death.  

**  
[We need love and shelter from the storm]**

Sirius made a face at his younger brother as Regulus tried to break Sirius' broomstick. 

"Petrificus Totalus," Sirius muttered, pointing his mother's wand at Regulus. 

"Mom!" Regulus shouted, unable to move. "Dad! He used his wand again!"

"Tattletale!" Sirius hissed. 

Regulus smirked as his father and mother entered the room. 

Sirius looked at his uncle coldly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your wand?" his uncle asked. 

Sirius just watched his aunt help Regulus by reversing the spell. 

"I'm talking to you, boy!" Sirius' uncle hit Sirius hard. Sirius didn't make a sound. "The next time you try to use magic, I'll get that wand and break it to pieces, you stupid child!"

"Try it," Sirius retorted, unperturbedly. 

"What did you say?" Sirius' uncle asked, silkily. 

"You heard me," Sirius replied in a dangerous voice. 

"I won't tolerate that disrespectful tone, young man!" Sirius' aunt cut in. 

Sirius saw Regulus smirking from behind Sirius' aunt and uncle. 

"Then don't," Sirius talked back. "I'll speak to you this way forever and you can't do anything about it!"

"Watch your tongue!" his aunt shouted.

"Sirius," his uncle said, warningly.

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted back. "You aren't my parents. You never cared. Never gave me love or a home. I don't owe you anything!"

"You owe us your life!" Sirius' uncle shouted.

"I owe you nothing! You don't feed me! My friends do. And now, you forbid me from seeing them. You don't even buy me any robes to wear. You're not my parents!!!"

"That's it!" Sirius' aunt said. 

She got out her wand. 

"Crucio!" Sirius' aunt pointed her wand at him. 

Sirius sank to the ground, trying not to scream, but failing. 

"Crucio," his uncle also said, pointing his wand at the already convulsing body of the eight-year-old Sirius. 

Sirius didn't know how long it took. But when his aunt and uncle left the room with Regulus, Sirius could see that it was already dark. 

A small tear escaped his eye. 

**  
[Please don't let them hurt your children]**

Eleven-year-old Sirius glared at Regulus as the younger wizard took Sirius' letter from his hands. 

"Stupid git!" Sirius pointed his wand at Regulus. "Give it back or I'll hit you."

"You can't use your wand," Regulus smirked. "Or you'll get in trouble."

"Only because you're too much of a coward and ask your parents to fight your battles instead of dealing with them on your own," Sirius retorted.

"You have a wand," Regulus said, defensively.

"Which would be useless if I weren't any good. Even if I get to learn anything new, the spells would backfire if I were weak," Sirius said. "But you, even with a wand, I doubt that a simple Stunning Spell would work."

"Shut up!" Regulus bit back.

"Hah!" Sirius threw back his head and laughed. "You're just afraid that what I've said is true."

"Why you-" Regulus made a move to tear the letter but Sirius was faster.

"Accio letter," Sirius pointed his wand at the letter. 

The letter flew to Sirius' hands. 

"You never learn, do you, dear brother?" Sirius spat out. "Don't mess with me. You have your parents to fight your battles but it only makes you weaker. Which is why you flee every time your parents leave the house to us alone. We both know you cannot defeat me."

"You're older," Regulus said.

"I wasn't that weak when I was your age," Sirius retorted.

"I hate you," Regulus growled.

"Go ahead and hate me," Sirius said, rather coldly. "Makes things feel a lot easier to bear, doesn't it? Hate me with your whole heart, brother. And we'll see if that hate helps you become stronger."

"You're stupid, Sirius," Regulus said. "I bet you'll end up in Hufflepuff when you get to school."

"It's better than being in Slytherin," Sirius sneered. 

"Father and Mother will kill you if they hear you say that," Regulus said. 

"Then tell them," Sirius said. "Don't you always tell them everything?"

"Do you want to die so much?" Regulus asked. 

"Well, which would you rather, I die or I'll kill you all first?" Sirius asked. 

Regulus paled.

"Now get out of my room!" Sirius ordered. "You parents can cast the Cruciatus Curse on me again and again for all I care. You can tell them everything I said today. Now get out!"

Regulus quickly ran out of the room.

Sirius sighed, fingering the letter in his hands. He was just pretending to be like this. He was just pretending to be strong and cold. He tried to appear uncaring so that he wouldn't break. So that he wouldn't turn into a mindless zombie like Regulus. He didn't belong. He knew that. And he'll continue being defiant as long as possible. It didn't matter what they did to him. He practically got used to their beatings. Even with the Cruciatus Curse. 

**  
****[Won't you keep us safe and warm]**

Sirius opened the letter containing the Hogwarts seal. He has been waiting for this day for a long time. 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Black,

          We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

          Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Sirius grinned happily. This was the greatest!

Just then, Sirius frowned. This meant that he had to find a way to go there and also, have all the books. How can he do that if his aunt and uncle didn't want him to get out of the house? What can he do?

Sirius flopped down his bed and sighed, thinking hard. He wanted so much to go to Hogwarts and now that he has received his letter, he can't go. Life couldn't be much worse. 

_….If you get your letter from Hogwarts, owl me. I'll be very happy if you do. And if your parents won't let you go, tell me. And I'll help you…._

'Of course!' Sirius sat up quickly, smiling broadly. His uncle Alphard had told Sirius those words the day Uncle Alphard left for another country. 

Sirius quickly ran to his drawer to get a parchment and a pen. 

_Dear Uncle Alphard,_

_          How are you? _

_          Guess what? I got in Hogwarts. I just received my letter today. But Regulus said uncle and auntie might not let me go there. And Aunt and Uncle said they wouldn't let me study there even if I get my letter. They told me that since I was seven years old. Can I ask for help from you, Uncle? I'll pay you back. I promise, I will. _

_Sirius_

Sirius got the Black family's owl and tied the parchment to the leg.

"Go to Uncle Alphard and give him this letter," Sirius said. The owl refused. 

Sirius glared at the owl and got his wand out. 

"Do it!" Sirius growled. 

The owl hooted angrily before leaving. 

Sirius was lying down the bed when the owl returned with a parchment tied to its leg.

Sirius got the parchment and returned the owl to its cage in the living room. Then, he opened the letter and smiled. 

_Dear Sirius,_

_          I'm glad you wrote. Give me the list of books you need and the date when you are expected to be in the train station and I'll pick you up. Don't worry about the payment. _

_By the way, your "father" was contacted by Dumbledore. Even if he is against it, you'll still be going to Hogwarts. So you won't have any problems in your older years about your "parents" forbidding you to go. _

_Congratulations, Sirius!_

_Uncle Alphard_

TBC

A/N: Please review! 


	7. part 7 End

**Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. I also don't own this song, Dear Mr. Jesus (An Abused Child's Prayer), either. The words and music are by Richard Klender. But I do own this plot.**

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. By the way, you may have noticed that I actually avoid mentioning names because I don't choose names well. But you'd see two unfamiliar names here. Elrich Black – Sirius' real father, and Violet – Sirius' real mother. I just gave them those names since in the book, Sirius' mother was never named if I'm correct. Plus, my story's a bit different. In my story, Sirius' aunt and uncle forced him to call them his parents but he actually has real parents whom he loved and cherished. Not hated like the parents he hated in the Harry Potter Book.

**Continuation….**

**Please don't let them hurt your children **

Sirius looked around as he stepped in the compartment. No one was around. Almost everybody was near the front compartments of the train.

Sirius placed his mother's wand on the seats and got some silver Sickles and bronze Knuts from his luggage. Uncle Alphard had given him some money and told him that there would be a cart full of candies and other sweets in the train. Sirius wanted to buy some Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some Licorice Wands.

A few minutes passed and finally, the woman pushing the cart of candies arrived. Sirius happily bought the sweets he wanted to try. He never got them when he was with his uncle and aunt. They always gave Regulus everything they bought.

Sirius watched the students get to the line first. They were escorted to the Great Hall where all the teachers and students stayed in. the First Years were just getting sorted. Sirius couldn't wait for his turn to get sorted. Hopefully, he can get in Gryffindor.

They stopped near the front of the hall and Sirius could see a ragged-looking hat. Everyone was looking at the hat and suddenly, the hat began to sing…

_In the early time of history_

_Four friends came to be_

_They built a school, a special one_

_Where exist four families._

_The founders of our magic school,_

_A common goal they've laid_

_But how to carry on when they're gone?_

_And so I was soon made._

_To choose among the students_

_And sort them differently._

_And so to make them all belonged_

_Group them accordingly._

_The bravest of the students,_

_Gryffindor takes them in his place_

_While Hufflepuff took those wizards_

_Who were much like his ways_

_Meanwhile, wise Ravenclaw_

_Took those with a ready mind_

_While the cunning Slytherin_

_Took those of untainted kind._

_Which house do you belong to?_

_Put me on and I will see_

_Don't be afraid for I mean no harm_

_I'll just tell you where you'll be!_

Sirius joined the others as they clapped for the hat. Then, Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment, which, Sirius suspected, contained the list of First Years.

Sirius wrung his hands together nervously as he watched the first girl being called to be sorted.

'What if the hat puts me in Slytherin?' Sirius wondered to himself. 'I don't want to be in that House!'

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked at Professor McGonagall. The strict woman looked at him and motioned to the stool where the hat was placed. Sirius stepped forward. Before the hat was placed over his head, Sirius could see a small smile on Professor McGonagall's face.

Then, everything seemed to quiet down. Sirius looked at the black inside of the Sorting Hat and waited.

"Hmm… another Black, eh?" a small voice said.

_'Yep_,' Sirius thought. _'Sirius Black.'_

"I can see that. Young Sirius, you seem a lot different from the others. I can see that you're cunning. You favor challenges and seem intelligent. But different, yes. Very different. Not at all like the usual Blacks."

_'I should know that. I'm supposed to be a disgrace,'_ Sirius thought bitterly.

"Ah, but you're wrong. You took after your parents. Better be…. GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius took off the hat and approached the Gryffindor table happily.

He was in Gryffindor! His parents never told him that they were Gryffindors, too! This was great! At least they can be proud of him. Unlike his uncle and aunt with their idiot child, Regulus.

However, when Sirius reached the table, no one seemed to be welcoming him. Almost everyone shied away from him. Most of the students were giving him nasty looks. Sirius stood in front of the table, feeling small. He didn't sit down and felt like running away.

Why were they like this? Is it because he was a Black? But he wasn't like his uncle or aunt. He was like his parents. His kind parents. His parents who were Gryffindors. So why were the students looking at him like that?

Sirius didn't know how long he stood there. But a first year with unruly, black hair, wearing glasses, stood next to Sirius and sat down. The boy with glasses pulled Sirius down, forcing Sirius to sit down.

"Hiya, Mate!" the boy wearing glasses said to Sirius.

Sirius looked at the boy.

"Hello," Sirius muttered.

"I'm James," the boy grabbed Sirius' hand, shaking it. "James Potter."

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, introducing himself to the boy. "Why… are you so good to me?"

"Huh?" James looked around, seeing the surprised faces of the other students at seeing James associating with a Black. "Oh…. Don't mind them. it doesn't matter what they think. Besides," James grinned at Sirius, "my parents said that the name or blood of a man doesn't define him as a person. It's his actions that show who he really is. You seem pretty good to me!"

"I…" Sirius didn't know what to say.

"Besides," James said, his eyes twinkling, "the fact that you were sorted in Gryffindor proves that you're better than most people here!"

**  
They need love and shelter from the storm **

Sixteen-year-old Sirius faced his uncle bravely, trying not to show his fear.

"Worthless kid!" his uncle cursed. "You're no son of mine!"

"I never claimed to be your son!" Sirius talked back. "You never were my father and you never will be!"

"Don't speak to me that way!" his uncle told Sirius dangerously.

"Of course not, _father,_" Sirius said mockingly. "I would never speak to you in such a disrespectful manner."

"I'm warning you, Sirius Black!" Sirius' uncle said. "If you continue hanging out with the Mudblood loving Potter and that idiot Lupin, I will have you whipped!"

"Too late for that now, isn't it?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"You ungrateful child!" Sirius' aunt added, entering the room.

"There weren't much to be grateful for anyway," Sirius said airily. "You made sure of that."

"If you don't learn to be a proper Black, don't expect us to bring you to the station when term starts or anywhere anymore!" his aunt said.

"Fine," Sirius said.

His uncle and aunt left the room, still angry about what had happened.

"Be that way," Sirius muttered. "I've had it with this stupid pure-blooded mania of theirs. I'm out of here!"

Sirius took his mother's wand, which he still used and called his own. Then, he got some of his belongings and placed them in a big bag. Then, he got his broom.

"Farewell, Grimmauld Place," Sirius muttered, smiling as he opened the door of the house and got out.

James had told him that if he needed a place to stay, Sirius could stay with the Potters anytime. Mr. And Mrs. Potter had said the same thing.

Sirius mounted his broom.

"It's good to be free…"

**  
Please don't let them hurt your children **

(The day Sirius was taken in by his uncle)

_Alphard watched as his brother arrived with young Sirius in his arms. Alphard quickly opened the door of the house and got out._

_"You did it," Alphard said. It was more of a statement than a question._

_"Yes," his brother said. "I've gotten the child. He's sleeping for now. I need to leave him here and go back."_

_"What for?"_

_"Unfinished business."_

_"Stay with the child," Alphard decided. "I'll clean everything up."_

_Alphard's brother looked at Alphard suspiciously._

_"All right. I'll bring the child to the room. You go and wipe away all the evidence before the Ministry gets there," the man holding Sirius said._

_"Yes," Alphard hurriedly left the premises._

__

_Alphard entered the house, feeling ill as he looked at all the dead bodies. Had his brother really killed his other brother?_

_Alphard took out his wand. He was about to transfigure the bodies and get rid of them when he saw a man stirring._

_"Elrich," Alphard quickly approached his brother, the father of Sirius._

_"Alphard," Elrich gasped. "Where's Sirius?"_

_"Sirius? He's…" Alphard didn't know what to say._

_"They took him, didn't they?" Elrich groaned as he tried to sit up. "They took my whole family away. They killed Violet. Now they took Sirius. Alphard, give me back my son!"_

_"I…" Alphard looked at his brother despairingly. "I can't, Elrich. I can't do anything about it."_

_"No, you can't let them control you like this!" Elrich said._

_"I'm not letting them," Alphard said defensively._

_"Alphard, they'll make Sirius like them. You can't allow that. I can't allow that! Give Sirius back to me!" Elrich grasped Alphard's robes tightly._

_"Elrich," Alphard started._

_"Give him back!" Elrich said over and over. "Give Sirius back!"_

_"Elrich!" Alphard said sternly._

_The saddened father looked at his brother._

_"Elrich, I promise," Alphard said. "I promise I'll keep Sirius from becoming like them. I'll teach him to be good. But you can't get him. Not now. If you do, they'll kill you. You don't have the strength and they have all the allies that you do not have. Give it time, Elrich. And you can get Sirius back. But for now, you have to let him go."_

_"No," Elrich shook his head. "No, I can't let him go! I can't leave him with those bastards! You know that!"_

_Alphard shook his head slowly._

_"I'm sorry, brother," Alphard said. He got his wand out and pointed it at Elrich. "Obliviate."_

_Alphard placed his brother down the bed gently._

_"I'm sorry, Elrich," Alphard said. "But if I let you go now, I know you will try to get Sirius back. They will kill you that way. I'll leave some of the things you hold dear with you, brother. This way, you may be able to regain your memories after Sirius have grown. And you can get him back._

_Don't worry about your son," Alphard smiled wistfully. "If he's anything like you, which I am sure, he is, then they can never break him. He'll always live according to how you wanted him to live. And he'll definitely be your son. Sirius will make sure of that. I'll make sure of that._

_"Until then, make yourself stronger. And when you remember everything, you can have your son back. Besides, there's always hope. As long as Sirius remembers…"_

**  
Won't you keep us safe and warm **

(When Sirius was still in his fifth year. A year before he ran away…)

_Sirius looked out the window. He could see the vast school grounds and the Forbidden Forest. And beyond those… were mountains. _

_Sirius could see the shadow of a cliff as the clouds covered the light of the moon. Aside from the clouds covering the moon, the sky was otherwise, clear. There weren't that many stars in the sky. In fact, the only thing giving light in the absence of the moon was Sirius' namesake. _

_Sirius watched the star wistfully. That star held the memories of a young child growing up with his two kind-hearted parents. The star held the promise of a mother's love for her child and a father's protection for his child. The star… held the memory of his past, which he fervently holds on to. That star… was his star._

_"Sirius," a calm voice whispered._

_Sirius turned._

_"Hello, Remus," Sirius greeted, smiling, trying to hide his pain. _

_Remus Lupin looked at his friend and knew that something was bothering the teen. _

_"Anything wrong?" Remus asked, sitting on his bed, which was across the window where Sirius stayed. _

_"Nope," Sirius turned back to look outside again. "Everything's fine."_

_"Anything I can do?" Remus pressed on._

_Sirius shook his head slowly. _

_"It's all right," Sirius said. _

_Remus looked down, thinking. Then, he joined Sirius. _

_"James told me that you've all done it," Remus said._

_"Yes," Sirius grinned. "You should have seen Peter trying to change. It was funny. Took long though. James still has a big head even in his animagi form."_

_"Hehe…" Remus tried to make the mood a little lighter. "You mean the antlers and all?"_

_"Need you ask?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. _

_Remus smiled. _

_"What about you?" Remus asked, softly. "What animal are you?"_

_Sirius looked out the window. The clouds had already drifted away. The moon was shining next to Sirius, the brightest star in the sky. And Sirius found himself staring at the shadow of a cliff beyond the Forbidden Forest. _

_It was a sign. Sirius knew that it had to be a sign. _

_On the cliff, were three shadows…_

_A werewolf, a stag, and…_

_"A black dog," Sirius said, smiling sadly. "A black dog."_

**-The End-**

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
